1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicle jack for use on vehicles and, more particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle jack for use on vehicles to change tires and for other purposes
2. Description of the Prior Art
Millions of Americans rely on the automobile on a daily basis to transport them to their desired destination. Because of the mechanical nature of an automobile, however, malfunctions and problems are inevitable. One of the most commonly experienced problems associated with cars is having a flat tire.
To change a flat tire, a standard vehicle jack and lug wrench is generally used to raise the vehicle and remove the lug nuts from the tire. A standard jack and lug wrench often requires a certain amount of mechanical know-how and physical strength for use. Coupled with the fact that the consumer generally wants to get the tire changed and be on their way, makes a flat tire a disgruntling situation. This is especially true when problems must be addressed by the roadside during nighttime hours. Changing a flat tire on the side of a dark road is unsafe and quite difficult for many consumers, particularly for individuals with back problems and older individuals.